neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Characters in Power Rangers MegaForce
The fictional characters of Power Rangers Megaforce include the Power Rangers, their enemies, and their friends and allies in the battle. Megaforce Power Rangers The Megaforce Power Rangers are the eponymous protagonists of the series. They are five teenagers with attitude chosen by Gosei to save the Earth from the Warstar. In order to transform into the Megaforce Rangers, they use the Gosei Morphers by calling out "It's Morphin' Time! Go Go Megaforce!". They wield the Power Cards in battle, which they use to perform certain attacks and to summon their personal weapons which merge to form the Megaforce Blaster. Each Ranger carries a Mega Blaster as a side arm that they use for special attacks. Troy Burrows Troy Burrows is new in town and a loner to start with, but he is fast at making friends when he joins the Megaforce. He had a tough upbringing that made him responsible and focused, making Troy leader material in the opinion of Gosei, which is combined with his compassion, loyalty, and support of the underdog. Troy also has dreams involving his team's predecessors fighting an unknown evil. He wields the Dragon Sword in battle and pilots the Dragon MechaZord. Troy is portrayed by Andrew Gray. Noah Carver Noah Carver is a tech geek and uses his intelligence rather than brute strength in battle. He is best friends with Jake and they are a perfect team together. Noah is also interested in the supernatural. He is also second-in-command of the team. He wields the Shark Bowgun in battle and pilots the Shark MechaZord. Noah is portrayed by John Mark Loudermilk. Gia Moran Gia Moran is labeled as "Miss Perfect". Gia is pretty, personable, skilled in martial arts, and as intelligent as she is confident. She and Emma have been best friends since they were very young, and this has not stopped despite now being in different social circles. Gia wields the Tiger Claw in battle and pilots the Tiger MechaZord. Gia is portrayed by Ciara Hanna. Jake Holling Jake Holling is out-going, optimistic, fun-loving, and fearless, whether on the battlefield or in social situations. He wants very much to make his identity as the Black Megaforce Ranger public, but like the others is sworn to secrecy. His only weakness is his crush on Gia. Jake wields the Snake Axe in battle and pilots the Snake MechaZord. Jake is portrayed by Azim Rizk. Emma Goodall Emma Goodall is a BMX biker who loves nature and wants to protect the environment, taking the alien attack on Earth very personally. She wields the Phoenix Shot in battle and pilots the Phoenix MechaZord. Emma is portrayed by Christina Masterson. Allies Gosei Gosei is a supernatural guardian who is Zordon's apprentice, and was tasked by his mentor to be Earth's new guardian. Awakened upon being alerted of Warstar's invasion, Gosei recruits five teenagers to become the Megaforce Power Rangers. He has taken the physical appearance of a tiki head. The Gosei Morpher's design was inspired by Gosei. Gosei is voiced by Geoffrey Dolan. Tensou Tensou is Gosei's faithful and playful robotic assistant who assists the Rangers by providing them new weapons and arsenal as well as locating their enemies with an advanced radar system if they are on the Earth. He is also shy and slightly clumsy. Tensou is voiced by Estevez Gillespie. Ernie Ernie is the manager of the local juice bar "Ernie's BrainFreeze." He is frequently acquainted by the Rangers during their free time. Ernie is portrayed by Shailesh Prajapati. Mr. Burley Mr. Burley is the high school science teacher at Harwood County High School. He is also considered to be a believer of the paranormal and other supernatural phenomena. Noah shows plenty of interest in his work. Mr. Burley is portrayed by Ian Harcourt. Robo Knight Robo Knight at first appears in Troy's dream involving the previous Power Ranger teams fighting an unknown evil. It is later revealed that he was previously created by Gosei to serve as the protector of Earth and would emerge when the Earth is threatened. During his time in dormancy, Robo Knight lost some of his memories including the one where Gosei created him. When the Mutants emerge to pollute the planet, Robo Knight arrives up and helps the Megaforce Rangers fight Hisser. Afterwards, Robo Knight leaves them. Gosei tells the Rangers that Robo Knight has to re-learn his origin if he and the Rangers are to combat the threats to Earth. Robo Knight used to be very different from the Rangers. He fought without thinking about human sacrifices, and usually left the saving to the Mega Rangers. However, due to his convivence with human beings, he began to develop his own humanity and eventually decided to defend it due to guarding life being as important as protecting planet Earth itself. Robo Knight has the ability to turn into the Lion Zord. The Lion Zord can also combine with a dump truck to become the Lion MechaZord. Robo Knight also possesses the Sky Lion Zord and the Sea Lion Zord which can combine with the Lion MechaZord to form the Gosei Grand Megazord. Robo Knight is voiced by Chris Auer. Wild Sword An ancient weapon said to have untold might to the one who could release it from its resting place, a depression containing the sword embedded deep into hard, thick stone. It serves a similar purpose to another, more famous legendary sword: Excalibur. After a scuffle with Vrak for its possession, the Wild Sword choses the Megaforce Rangers as their rightful owners and allows them to be the vessels of its power, allowing them to achieve their Ultra Mode and become much stronger, thereby enabling the Rangers to stand a far better chance in battle against their enemies from this point onwards. The sword is empowered by the mighty avatar of the dragon and has a spirit of its own. Therefore one can only use its true power if it manages to earn its trust, something which only Troy managed to accomplish. Past Rangers Troy has been having a reoccurring dream where the current Power Rangers and Robo Knight are joined by the past Power Rangers in a fight against a common enemy congregated in great numbers, forming a massive armada. Warstar Empire References Megaforce Category:Power Rangers Megaforce